It Was Typical
by Thalanthus
Summary: It was like a predictable, never-ending routine. Drew popped up. Drew tossed her an insult/compliment. Drew threw her a rose. Then he left, leaving her flustered and a pleasurable, yet uncomfortable sensation in her gut. It was like that through Hoenn, then Kanto, and now, here, Johto. She just couldn't make any sense of it. C o n t e s t s h i p p i n g


Depression shrouded her mind like an endless fog. Her heart pulsed slowly, dejectedly, as she walked, leaning against a white-washed wall. _It had happened again!_ She promised herself that it wouldn't, yet it did.

It's like a predictable, never-ending routine. Drew popped up. Drew tossed her an insult/compliment. Drew threw her a rose. Then he leaves, leaving her flustered and a pleasurable, yet uncomfortable sensation in her gut. It was like that through Hoenn, then Kanto, and now, here, Johto.

The sensation in her gut became so unbearable that she couldn't look at Drew, she couldn't talk to Drew, so thus, she avoided him. A lot.

Drew didn't help. He popped up everywhere. At contests, annual festivals, sometimes even with Solidad and Harley.

The brunette sighed, something she has done too much lately. Depression is something that never came easy to the fifteen-year-old teen. She lived cheerfully, she trained cheerfully, and heck, she even _ate _cheerfully.

May slid down the wall, her rear connecting with the marble tiled ground. It was an undesirable place to sulk, after all, just anyone could walk down the hallway. Even the said green-haired coordinator. But the confused brunette didn't care, not right now anyways.

The very first time Drew had confronted her with those unbearable sensations was in Alto Mare, Johto.

* * *

May carelessly tossed a Poke Ball into the air with a bright flash. As the burst of light subsided, May felt a sudden, familiar pressure settle on her head.

"Hey, Beautifly," she cooed fondly. "Ready for our fourth win?"

"Beu, beu!" Beautifly confidently flapped her wings, sending great gusts of wind down the street. Pedestrians turned curiously to the brunette and her Pokémon, and then marveled at the butterfly Pokémon's beauty.

"It's your fourth? I was under the impression that it was your third," said a voice, playfulness coating the words (even though May failed to recognize it).

May froze at the sound of the uttered words. "Please no, please no, not _him_, not _here_," she chanted furiously under her breath. Beautifly cocked her head slightly, confused.

"What was that?" The speaker drew closer, and May spun around. She wanted to scream.

Drew looked . . . carelessly handsome as always. At age fifteen, he had grown taller than May, and rose a good four inches above her. His unusual shade of chartreuse hair was as perfect as always, and his viridian green eyes bore the familiar mischievous sparkle of arrogance.

"N-nothing," May stuttered, keeping her eyes pointedly to the ground. She waved rather awkwardly. "If you don't mind, I-er, need to . . . um, eat a sandwich. Bye!" May turned on her heel, and nearly broke into a run, her heart hammering, and cheeks burning. _What was wrong with her?_

Drew stared after her, bewildered, not buying her excuse for a second. He shrugged, and then casually tucked his hands into his pockets. He would confront her later.

* * *

"Beautifly, Silver Wind, than Psychic!"

May watched, feeling the rush of victory, as her Pokémon released a stream of perfected Silver Wind. Then, her eyes gleaming a shade of pink, the wind was enveloped in the said shade of pink. It rushed toward its opponent with grace and power and flushed her opponent's Tododile out in a matter of seconds.

"Jaws!" May's opponent returned the blue reptile, disappointment coating her movements. Her yellow braids swung back and forth as she exited the stage as the jumbo screen was lit with May's picture and her Pokémon.

The brunette grinned patting her Beautifly in thanks. "You done well," she whispered as the MC announced her victory.

The crowd roared, and May waved, bowing cheerfully. The butterfly Pokémon basked in her moment of limelight as she flew off to the stands to fly back with a rose suspended in a careful Phycic. A crimson thorn-less rose.

Beautifly dropped the flawless flower into May's outstretched hand, and her heart rate doubled. _Drew_. She barely felt her legs moving as she left the roaring crowd and the bright stage.

"Not bad, December. Not bad at all."

May jumped, still clutching the rose. "Aha! Drew! Not you!"

Drew raised an eyebrow. "You've been acting weird all day. What's with you?"

"N-nothing! Just . . . leave me _alone_!" The words popped out of May's mouth before she could even think. Not knowing what to do after the hurtful words left her mouth, May ran, leaving Drew in a stunned, hurt-filled silence.

* * *

May buried her face in her hands, relieving the memory. Not one of her finest moments.

"May, are you okay? You don't look so good."

May's head jerked upwards, looking up frantically. She relaxed as soon as she spotted the familiar mane of coral hair. "Solidad," she greeted softly. "Thank, Arceus . . . For a second I thought you were-" May cut off, looking embarrassed.

Without a word, Solidad held out a pale hand. May hesitantly took it, allowing herself to be pulled up.

"So . . ." Solidad started observing the younger girl. "What's wrong?"

May looked away, not wanting to be x-rayed by Solidad's strange way of knowing everything.

"Drew?" Solidad offered, a gentle smile gracing her lips.

Right on schedule. "Yeah, the thing is-"

"How about we go somewhere . . ." Solidad trailed off, hoping May would catch the drift. She didn't. "More private," she finished.

"Right."

* * *

May blew softly to cool her steaming cup of hot chocolate. She took a sip, and welcomed the sudden rush of warmth. They had ordered two cups of the steaming liquid respectively, and were residing in Solidad's rented room.

"Was he . . . too harsh too you? Because if you must know-"

"No." May shook her head, her eyes trained on her cup. "It wasn't _anything_ like that."

May let out a well needed sigh. "I just don't _understand_! Why do . . . I feel that way? I can't talk to him, I can't be around him, and I can't do _anything_ around him!"

Solidad's lips twitched, and cleverly hid her growing smile by sipping the dark liquid from her styrofoam cup. "Come again? Drew makes you feel like . . ."

"He makes me feel like as if something's hopping inside my stomach! It gets so unbearable sometimes! It makes me want to . . ."

"It makes you want to what?" coaxed Solidad.

"… I don't know. Be like one of his crazed fan-girls. And there's no way I'm turning into something like that."

"Finally, huh? Drew finally made her fall for him . . ." Solidad breathed into her cup.

"What was that?"

"I was saying that you like him," Solidad transitioned smoothly.

"It won't work," May stubbornly reprimanded. "He doesn't like me that way, and there's just no way . . . It just won't work. We're rivals . . . and sometimes, _sometimes_ friends. And plus, I don't like him that way."

"Think about it this way," began Solidad. "Champion Lyra of Johto is dating Silver, her long ago rival."

"They're different."

"In what way?"

"Lyra likes Silver."

Solidad sighed, bemused of how the brunette was pushing away her feelings. "May, when did you start feeling those . . . strange feelings?"

"Hoenn."

"That's three years now. You like him. Trust me."

* * *

It was a few hours after Solidad and May had their chat. Revelation dawned on May, and she . . . just didn't know what to feel. The stars twinkled into view, winking in the navy blue sky; and a thin crescent of moon eventually shined brighter as the night grew darker. May sighed as the ocean danced everlastingly. She was sitting precariously on the thin rail, and one wrong move would have caused her to fallen headfirst into the crashing waves. May relieved the her and Solidad's conversation for the hundredth time.

Life was too complicated.

"Hey." A male voice jarred May out of her thoughts.

"Oh, hi," she distantly responded, still training her eyes on the serene ocean waves.

"Nice night, isn't it?" the boy commented casually.

May didn't bother turning to face the stranger; she was too . . . tired for conversation etiquette. "Mmhmm, I guess."

"Is there something on your mind? You seem rather distant," speculated the male.

"No," May said abruptly. She wasn't fond of sharing secrets with a stranger . . . or maybe not. "Actually, yes. What happens . . . if you really, really like someone . . . But you're too afraid, to, er . . . tell them? I mean, wouldn't it ruin your friendship? They might not like you back . . . and things won't ever be the same again," babbled May quietly.

The stranger was oddly silent. "Would you avoid him if you like him?"

May nodded vigorously, seeing waves crash onto the beach shore, but not really _seeing_. "Oh, yes. Before, I didn't know what those funny feelings meant, and I had these weird urges. So I, uh, ran," she admitted sheepishly. "I think I was hoping that if I avoided him, I wouldn't like him that way anymore. It did nothing of course." May sighed.

"Tell him," he said immediately. "Because-"

"Because what?"

"-he might like you back," finished the boy.

"You sure?" May asked hesitantly.

"Positive."

"How do you know?"

"You're an idiot, you know that? He gives you _roses, _for Arceus's sake. You do know what red roses symbolize?"

"Of course I do! But he gave _Brianna_ a rose!" protested May.

"Look, moron. Just tell him, okay?"

"Fine, fine, fine," May grumbled. "I'll do it. But jeez, you sure remind me of him. And you sure know-"May paused, her mouth dropping open in possibility. _Could it be?_ She slowly spun around to face . . . a rose. Wait, not just one rose, but two.

"Ditcher," mumbled May, her face aflame in sudden revelation. She slipped off from the metal rail and picked up the two flowers which were bound together by a satin soft-green ribbon. May blinked, not knowing what to think. There was a note attached to it.

_'Happy now, December? I never thought you would be the jealous type . . .' _

May blinked, a smile stretching across her face with every word scrawled upon the paper.

How typical.

* * *

|. . -*- . .|

* * *

Hehehehehe... inspiration strikes once again! akjglkjafdksljg

Blugblugblug, I'm being really bad about updating my other stories...:((( But in my defense, my life is getting...considerably busier...I've auditioned and gotten in the honor orchestra for my city...and I joined yet, _another_ orchestra... I guess you could say my life revolves around cello and FF. And yes, I'll admit freely that I've been also been bad about reviewing:(( I've also gotten sucked into other fandoms... -.- had urges to write a Ted/Andromeda, and of course, lost inspiration to write a Drew/May fic, then return.

Mhmm. And so...I posted this... I know. _Wonderful_. Well at least it's a May/Drew fic! ;)

Ackkkk, this thing is probably _dotted_ with mistakes/errors... Yawwwwn...I'll fix it later...anyways..

Byye!

Reviews would be nice:)


End file.
